Oath of Pearl
Tenets A paladin who takes the Oath of Pearl follows a code devoted to the protection of the seas. He follows but a few simple tenets. * Shelter the Innocent: Defend the peaceful and the defenseless. Ensure that there will always be somewhere beneath the waves to live for the kind, the merciful, and the devoted. * Shine Brightly to All: Let your good deeds be visible to all, so that you may set an example for all who see you. * Envelop the Coarse: Make the realms beneath the waves inhospitable to those would abuse and exploit them and avenge those who are harmed. Punish especially the wrongdoers who are land-dwellers, who need not live among the damage they cause. Spells Abilities Nacreous Blessing (Su) At 3rd Level, as a swift action, each creature of your choice within 30 feet is bathed by pearlescent light, turning their armor and garments white and shiny. They each receive a +2 bonus to AC for the next minute. The pearly sheen remains for a full 24 hours, causing the affected items to be immune to rust or corrosion, and removes any penalty they might impose on any check made to swim. Additionally, the items count as weightless during this period as long as they’re underwater. They can use this ability once per day. Sacred Waters (Su) At 3rd Level, as a standard action, you transmute waters in a 20-foot radius into holy water until the beginning of your next turn. It has all the normal effects of holy water, but also affects evil aquatic creatures in the same way as fiends and undead. Good aquatic creatures who touch the holy water gain the benefit of an aid spell for 1 minute. They can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + Charisma modifier. Aquarian Aura (Su) Beginning at 7th level , you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you gain advantage on saving throws against effects that would cause confusion, insanity, anger, or otherwise affect emotions similarly. The radius of this aura increases to 30 feet at 18th level. Pearlescent Armor (Ex) Beginning at 15th level, you gain DR 15 to slashing damage. Shining Champion (Su) At 20th level, you gain the ability to emanate pearlescent light. Once per day, as a standard action, you can magically become an avatar of pearl, choosing one of following benefits at the start of each of yours turn for 1 minute: * A creature within 30 feet must succeed on a Willpower saving throw (DC equal to your spell save DC) or be restrained for 1 minute by solidified pearly light. Taking any damage ends this condition. * You gain an extra use of Sacred Waters, and it deals double damage and the radius increases to 30 feet. * Any creature attacking you this turn must succeed on a Willpower saving throw (DC equal to your spell save DC) or be blinded for up to 1 minute. A blinded creature gains a new saving throw each round at the end of its turn to end this blindness. Category:Paladin Oaths Category:Needs to be Edited